


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記10：夜安巴黎》+新番外

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記10：夜安巴黎》+新番外

【寫在前面】  
某些知名景點或者城市，台灣與大陸的地名翻譯是不同的。考慮到人物背景設定，我能想到的地方都會改用大陸譯名。  
另外，我喜歡巴黎，真的很喜歡，雖然它也有著種種的不美好（尤其巴黎鐵塔，簡直喜歡炸了！）。所以這一篇的描述方式會充滿了個人私心。

 

01.

九月下旬某日，巴黎，第九區。  
鄰近外觀華麗的加尼葉歌劇院與八成以上觀光客──尤其是亞洲人──必朝聖的百貨公司La fayette，即使此刻接近夜間十一點，百貨公司老早打了烊，歌劇院今夜的芭蕾演出也散了場，義大利大道兩側依舊可見人往人來，極具人氣的淡菜連鎖餐廳Léon de Bruxelles也還有個六七分滿。  
餐廳靠內的一角，並排的兩張各能容納下六人的長桌被一群黃皮膚黑頭髮、年輕漂亮的男女坐滿。除了啤酒和棍子麵包，每人面前都是一小盤薯條，以及滿滿一大碗──不對，應該說是一鍋子──黑忽忽的淡菜。

「哎，你們聽說沒有？咱們公司在北京的地勤裡頭，有倆男的是一對兒，交往了好幾年有，前陣子一起休假飛去了夏威夷，登記結婚去了。」  
如何在最短時間內有效撫慰長時間工作後的疲憊？美酒美食、處得來的小夥伴們、放鬆的氣氛，最好再來點八卦。

一則八卦不意外地登場，也不意外地引來一迭聲的無意義感嘆，再後是一道肯定的聲音：「嗯，我知道這事，上星期才聽一個朋友說起過。那兩個地勤我都看過一兩回，長得還都算帥。」  
頓了頓，發話者大約是停下來吃了一枚淡菜，或許還喝了一口啤酒，接續以女性同胞在這種時候經常要發出的慣性感嘆：「到底是趕流行啊還是怎麼的，這年頭，條件好的男人怎麼一個一個都成了Gay呢？」

兩桌姑娘們的痛心附議聲中，帶笑的男人話音獨排眾議，「很好啊，我還真希望身邊多幾個Gay，減少競爭對手。」

「是嗎？就不怕哪天也輪到你屁股開花？」

「怕啥？我洗澡不用肥皂。」

笑聲、咀嚼聲、淡菜空殼落入盛裝容器的喀喀聲、啤酒杯與桌面碰撞的脆聲。再跳出來的是個聽著特別甜美的女孩聲音，「既然講到了這個……你們覺得，咱們那位Captain Zhang，張起靈，他是不是Gay呀？我跟好幾個學長學姐打聽過他，都說他從進公司以來一直是一個人住在機師宿舍裡，平時獨來獨往的，從沒瞧見跟哪個女的走得近或者帶女人進過宿舍，這太不科學了！」

「要我看，老張那恐怕不是Gay不Gay的問題，壓根就是性冷淡。」

「我靠！不是吧？多好的一個『三高』，竟然是性冷淡？太浪費了，我寧可他去搞基啊……」

八卦焦點從相對遙遠陌生的對象導向所在群體裡某個神秘感較重且顏值較高者，此乃正常現象。接下來的各種驚訝揣測贊同懷疑甚至崩潰統統不稀奇也不重要，重要的是一開始引出話題的姑娘最終以雙手交握星星眼閃閃四十五度角仰臉望天花板吊燈姿態做出的結論：「唉，如果能有一個條件像張起靈一樣好的男人來追我，就算我今天是個男人，我也答應！」

「是啊是啊，我也答應！」

「我也答應，根本就不用考慮好不好？」

「我我我！還有我……」

八卦是很棒的調劑，可飽滿肥嫩的淡菜畢竟才是重點，炸得恰到好處的薯條的誘惑力也不容小覷。群情激昂地答應過一輪，眾人有志一同地暫時中止話題，將注意力放回面前的美食上，大口開吃。哪想這一埋頭，怪了，偏偏有那麼一個不合群的傢伙愣在了自個兒的座位上，眉微蹙、嘴微張，襯著四周的「低頭族」，真箇是醒目無比。

「吳邪，吳邪？你怎麼啦？發什麼呆呢？」

「啊？哦！我──」

鏘啷啷！  
一支叉子被過電般猛一顫的胳臂碰落地板，彈跳了幾下。分明在熱鬧的餐館裡，輕脆撞擊聲聽進耳中，卻愣是有一點點驚心。

 

02.

──吳邪，記不記得你在大阪說過什麼？

──我等你。等你想起來了，想清楚了，給我答案。

 

03.

它座落於法國北部的盆地中央、塞納河岸，建城歷史超過了一千六百年，轄有二十個行政區、兩百多萬人口。城市本身的經濟實力在歐洲數一數二，更是全世界知名的國際級大都會之一。政治、藝術、娛樂、科學、時尚……在上述諸多領域，它都是全球目光焦點所在，握有豐富的資源以及舉足輕重的影響力。  
但是，這些真的重要嗎？  
不重要，一點都不重要。對於每年數以千萬計親臨此地的訪客和無以計數透過各種管道有意無意地把它的美深深地看進眼裡也放進了心裡的人們來說，它是巴黎，這就夠了。

Bienvenue à Paris！

歡迎來到巴黎，一座不便宜不規矩不乾淨不整齊不盡然友善好像也不算太安全的城市。敞開你的心胸，但也不必完全放下你的心事想望，並請做好準備，遊走其間，接受它以任何方式給予你的美妙驚喜，或者疑懼驚嚇。

 

04.

不聞聖母院的嘹亮或聖心堂的沉肅鐘響相伴，瑪德蓮教堂相形單薄許多的報時鐘聲也滲透不到幾個街廓以外。閒適卻不安分的氛圍中，午夜悄然降臨。  
不同於亞洲國家六七點就上了飯桌的傳統習慣，偏高的緯度與夏令時間的實施讓歐洲國家的天黑得比較晚，晚飯吃得也晚，八點都算早了。又因民族性和社會文化使然，夜生活被看作了非常重要的一塊。走在巴黎市區幾個比較熱鬧的商業與觀光區域──好比此地，歌劇院大道，第九區與第二區的交界，街角巷口，夜半時分還未打烊的小酒館比比皆是，約莫凌晨兩三點才會漸漸消停。  
夜風吹開額髮，吳邪下意識地瞇了瞇眼，映進眼簾的景致不喧囂但閃耀。打個比方，如果這座城市已經預備睡去，睡衣絕對是綴了閃閃亮片的奢華款式。就不說坐鎮路底的加尼葉歌劇院在夜景照明燈的包圍下究竟有多kira kira了，循著寬闊筆直的大道前行，路燈柱的造型簡單而不失古雅，橙黃色燈光與一棟一棟打從十九世紀中期便已存在的奧斯曼風格建築物再相襯不過。石造的百歲老樓房都不高，加上閣樓，至多也就六七層。目光從灰藍色斜屋頂往下滑，哪怕除開窗簾或者天花板幾乎就看不到其他，每一扇透出燈光的落地窗依舊具備勾人遐想的能耐：住在裡面的會是什麼樣的人呢？過著與城市地標和大量觀光客比鄰的生活，又是一種怎樣的感受？路邊已打烊商店佈置得獨具匠心且依然保持明亮的櫥窗也是一大看點，鞋店、甜點店、麵包店、服裝店……跨過路口，視線順勢溜向那些相對彎曲也狹窄的巷道。這條巷子，藍底白字的餐館招牌寫的分明是中文。下一條巷子，小店門口的布簾和幾盞紅燈籠搖搖晃晃，可不是一間日式居酒屋？

獨行巴黎街頭，沒有空間給「無聊」這種情緒滋長。  
沒錯，獨行。

為什麼要在刷開酒店房門的前一秒改變心意，默默地掉頭回到街上來？散步消食是一個很有說服力的理由，更何況對象是巴黎，九門眾空姐空少沒飛過的統統無比嚮往飛過的也有半數以上盼望著再次造訪的城市，為的可能是觀光可能是血拼可能是浪漫的豔遇可能是盤算靠代購賺點外快或者就是想接受一下小夥伴們的羨慕眼神洗禮。毫不誇張地說，九月班表公佈後的頭幾天，吳邪第一次被公司內部系統裡如雪片般飛來的換班請求驚呆。數量之多，一開始點選拒絕時還有幾分不忍，最後根本麻木了。  
實地走上一遭，雖說還不滿二十四小時，他能夠認同，漫步巴黎街頭的確是一種挺舒服的體驗。人行道寬敞平整，行人三三兩兩，初秋微涼，街景美好，地上的菸蒂紙屑空瓶空罐狗屎鴿子糞居然都能毫不突兀地融入畫面，彷彿它們理當存在。夜深了，馬路上的車輛少了，它們只是安靜順暢地滑過去，畫下一道流光。一身輕便，雙手插口袋，小空少就這麼慢悠悠地走出了好幾個街廓。唯一的程咬金是幾個突然從建築物陰影底下湊過來的吉普賽女人，估計看他獨身一人，直接就不客氣地拉扯他的胳臂，好在目不斜視提高步速加上幾聲堅定的No也就擺脫了──儘管最近整個人有些不在狀態，對於這座美名與臭名都昭著的城市，他可沒敢忘記於行前上網做一點最基本的功課。

OK，午夜時分漫步歌劇院大道的動機算是解釋了。可是，為什麼是一個人？巴黎的迷人魅力可以透過許多種不同的面向呈現，但從未包括良好的治安。  
為什麼不找一起大啖淡菜的同事們？  
為什麼不找胖子，在長沙時偶爾會約著一起吃飯喝酒不是？  
為什麼，不找悶油瓶機長？

又橫越一個路口，目光仍舊投向前，望見一幢被金色照明燈烘托得特別貴氣的建築，外牆彷彿是金磚砌成的，直覺判斷是一家五星高級酒店。酒店門前有噴水池和小廣場，水池邊的幾棵樹姿態出奇的挺拔漂亮，樹影掩映著水聲，篩落了一地碎光，樹下的幾張長椅都坐著親暱相依偎的情侶。路上的車流更少了，路面的柏油被石板取代，歌劇院大道貌似到了盡頭。  
判斷正確。Hotel Du Louvre──酒店的名字同時暗示了，他走進了第一區，市區最古老的核心地帶。再幾步路就好，繞過小廣場和酒店正門，巴黎乃至整個法國的另一大地標建築物很快就要現身，氣勢和可觀度絕對較加尼葉歌劇院更勝三四籌。吳邪的腳步卻在此時不自覺地放緩，正掃過噴水池邊某張長椅的視線不受控制地卡了一卡。  
那張長椅上，兩個看著只有二十多歲、髮色一金一黑、穿著都頗有時尚男模範兒的法國帥哥，不知正說著什麼開心的事情。金髮的邊講邊拍著大腿笑，黑髮的靜靜聆聽，微笑著吸了一口菸，抬起左手用力揉了揉前者的髮頂。  
動作遠遠稱不上煽情，牽手擁抱kiss愛撫皆無，一個男人摸了摸一個男人的頭髮，僅止如此，可也不止如此。兩人之間的親暱感就如秋夜的風，如微涼的空氣，如另一張長椅上的少年親吻他的女友，如噴水池畔的年輕媽媽抱起她那目測不滿三歲的兒子，如此刻此地萌發與消逝的所有聲息，自然流淌，大方坦蕩。

「Hey！Hey！」

收得回眼神，邁得開腿，堵不住心頭一下漫開的異樣感受。吳邪皺起眉，抿了抿唇，好像有誰往他的心口塞進了一個沒扭緊的熱水袋，沉沉的，燙燙的，熨得心臟不得不加速跳動。怪哉，竟然還有點酸？

「Wait！Hey buddy！Wait！」

幸好──是幸好嗎？用不著費力琢磨如何對自己解釋並消化這股悸動才好，猛一道人影打斜地裡竄出來，三兩步攔在了他面前。

「Help me please！」

深褐色眼珠瞠大，瞬間蓋章烙印拍板定調，最鮮明的午夜巴黎印象：遠景，富麗堂皇的老酒店、中景，簡單雅致的噴水池廣場，以及近景，一張滿是鮮血的陌生臉龐。

 

05.

誰都曉得法國的首都叫巴黎，它很美、很有名、很值得一去。  
敢問，誰「認識」巴黎？

在巴黎，被一群體型高壯賽鐵塔的黑哥們包圍，不得不掏錢買下一條要價十到一百歐元不等的破手鍊，常有。  
在巴黎，被一群乍看像是要請你填問卷的吉普賽少年少女纏上，渾然不覺自己的背包拉鍊已無聲大開做歡迎光臨狀，正常。  
在巴黎，被看著忠厚老實可親可信正經正常的觀光客請求幫忙拍照，拍完了一摸包包或口袋，有手帕手紙手信手汗偏偏沒了手機，不誇張。  
在巴黎，被穿著制服人模人樣的警察煞有介事地臨檢了一回，不僅皮夾裡的大鈔和卡片莫名少了幾張，連護照都和你說了Bye-bye，別以為沒可能。  
在巴黎，被扒了搶了騙了真心不稀奇。信不信？過去、現在，總有觀光客在這座美麗城市的某個角落給人砍了揍了姦了賣了這樣那樣了，未來亦然。報警？這並沒有什麼卵用。  
在巴黎，不要撿不要接不要翻不要碰一切不屬於你的東西。天下沒有白吃的午餐是比法國佬很浪漫很溫柔很可愛更要真實一千萬倍的真理。  
請牢記，你的老爸不是Liam Neeson。

連上網路，輸入最簡單的關鍵字去搜索，與巴黎相關的行旅負面見聞經歷其實不比針對它的讚美少太多，而且五花八門，千奇百怪，似乎可以這樣形容──只有你想不到，沒有遇不到。

那麼，有沒有三更半夜在巴黎市中心被一臉血的男人「阻街」的八卦？

 

06.

午夜巴黎洋溢的安寧與浪漫、被街景路人勾起的悸動，以及這股悸動接下來可能引發的各種想法，一秒鐘，它們統統被驚愕打散。  
看著眼前這位一臉是血的洋哥們，吳邪完全不知該做何反應，彷彿一秒穿去了另外一個時空。  
腳下一頓，一邊的胳臂立即被對方緊緊抓住。  
渾身條件反射地發緊，心臟這會兒不僅跳得急，每一下都高高地蹦到了喉嚨口。

「幫幫我！別走，拜託你，幫幫我……我還好吧？你看看我，我的樣子還好吧？」  
來人說的是一口還算標準的英文，很好懂，可放在這樣的情境下，真他娘的有點難以理解。  
「我不是壞人，我只是……只是出了點事情……很需要幫助……」

兩人站立的位置離著街燈柱不算遠，又有Hotel Du Louvre的照明燈加持，除了嘴唇的顫抖，吳邪很確定自己還在男人眼中看到了閃閃的淚光。  
別慌，鎮定點，先搞清楚這是什麼情況。  
深吸口氣，努力定了定神，以最快速度掃視周遭。謝天謝地，街景照舊，沒聽見槍聲，沒瞧見什麼人抓著武器吆喝著追殺而來，只是也沒見任何行人有靠過來詢問幫忙的意思。趕緊再打量面前人，一個頗年輕的男人，褐髮褐眼，高高瘦瘦，長相應該不差，但得扣掉劃拉過額角的一道血口子和染滿了嘴唇、下巴與衣領的鼻血。  
「你受傷了，需要趕快處理。出什麼事了？你被搶劫了嗎？」小空少以單手從包裡翻出一小包印有銅魚Logo的紙巾，猶豫半秒，沒有接著掏出手機，「需不需要我幫你報警？還是……」頭一扭，望向Hotel Du Louvre大亮的門廳。  
再如何混亂詭異無厘頭，至少有一件事情他是清楚的：不管啥子情況，都不是自己這個外來者應該並且有能力介入。必須尋求外援。

「不！不需要！」男人看出他的意圖，鬆開抓著他胳臂的手，用力地擺了擺，沒有接過紙巾，「你先告訴我，我的臉有沒有事？」  
瞧出吳邪神態中的疑惑與戒備，本就急切的語速變得更快，「你是觀光客吧？我也不是巴黎人。我被打傷了，沒辦法回我住的地方去，可是在這裡，除了我的男朋友，不認識其他人，只能請你幫忙了。我不要錢，也不要你做什麼，拜託，只要你看看我，告訴我，我的臉還好嗎？是不是被毀容了？」不誇張，說到最後，這傢伙真是泫然欲泣了。

我靠！哥們，你關心的難道不該是自己有沒有腦震盪？  
腦中閃過吐槽，吳邪扯出兩張紙巾塞過去，「還……還好，我想不至於，但你一定得去一趟醫院處理傷口……冷靜點，別激動，冷靜點……沒事的……」口中喃喃，也不知道安慰的到底是誰。  
男人手上也有傷，可能是玻璃碎片割的。鮮血淋漓的手緊握著一支螢幕被摔開了花的iPhone。  
甩手就跑不合吳邪的做人原則，但在同情心湧現的同時，行前聽說過的所有悲慘恐怖旅行經驗也湧了上來。心裡有一個聲音不斷地嘀咕著：這到底是真的假的？不會是一種坑蒙拐騙搶的新招吧？我該幫這傢伙嗎？他會不會等等就掏出沾了麻醉藥的毛巾還是電擊棒之類的玩意兒把我給放倒，賣去哪裡當性奴？媽的，可是他看起來真的好衰，沒有哪個騙子扒手人販子這麼玩兒自虐的吧？嘖！該不會等下角落裡要跳出攝影師和主持人，說這是最新的整人節目？  
短暫而激烈的思想鬥爭過後，小空少終於還是掏出了自個兒的iPhone，極輕地嘆了口氣。  
「沒錯，我是觀光客，所以實在沒辦法幫上你什麼忙。告訴我你男朋友的手機號碼，我讓他來接你，送你去醫院。」

一聽這話，男人憋了半晌的淚水秒速失守，當場放聲痛哭，「就是他！就是他把我打成這樣！虧我為他放棄了原本的工作和對象，從西班牙過來……」

「Shit！」  
大概沒有哪句話，能比這兩個字更精準寫實地表達吳邪此時的心情。  
一秒鐘，美妙的午夜漫步變成了《CSI犯罪現場──巴黎篇》。  
一句話，深夜驚悚劇又變成了極端殘酷寫實的男同志戀愛悲喜劇。

正在風中凌亂、內心幾乎是崩潰的時刻，忽然有一道聲音從背後響起，直勾勾地進入耳中。  
「吳邪，怎麼了？」  
男聲，中文，語調低沉熟悉富磁性。

一個人，身處於一種荒誕怪異的情境下，只為了再簡單不過的一句話，為了某個人的存在，一顆因不安高懸的心便穩穩地落回原位。整個人瞬間有了充足的安全感和底氣，穩定下來，不再慌張。  
這種感受，唯有親身體驗了才會明白。  
並且，再忘不掉。

 

07.

巴黎第一區，里沃利街。  
再過十分鐘，市區內的幾座知名大教堂就該敲響凌晨一時了。夜已深，人不靜，處處仍有未眠的靈魂遊蕩。  
吳邪佇立街邊，高級酒店的拱形門廊下，目送一輛閃著燈的警車沿街疾駛而去，消失於視野盡處。又過了好一會兒，總算按捺了心緒，把眼神收回來。然而，看的不是陪在身旁的人，是對街。  
對街有一幢建築物，一樣是石造的樓體、灰藍色的屋頂，卻明顯不同於一路走來見到的那些奧斯曼風格建築。當著一溜兒密度極高的古典造型橙黃色街燈的照耀，它龐大的輪廓十分華麗且精緻，落地窗邊、屋簷底下，每一處都有大大小小的雕飾。整體也顯得更加端正大氣，氣勢甚至有些逼人。一扇一扇足有好幾人高的拱型窗一逕往街道兩端延伸出去，至少得有四五個街廓那麼長。  
說來也巧，巨大建築物在正對著小空少的地方開了一條直通主庭院的過道，門口兩側各懸有兩塊巨型長條布幅，自屋頂直拉至底，貌似在宣傳著什麼活動。順著過道望進去，主庭院的燈火更是輝煌，且有無數片菱形玻璃自地面堆疊而起，相互銜接組合，看著也是建物的一部分。燈光打上去，剔透如水晶。

認出了那是什麼地方，吳邪先有一些驚訝，真沒料到誤打誤撞地居然走到了這裡！旋即感到一陣驚喜。雖說注定了無法學以致用，他這個建築本科生還是很願意瞻仰一下貝聿銘大師的作品。  
暫時放下方才那位西班牙衰哥們搭上警車離開前說的最後一句話，他微微笑著別過臉，迎上身邊男人的視線。  
酒店拱廊門洞懸吊的仿古路燈灑下柔光，照著張起靈，仍然是一身簡單的連帽外套和牛仔褲、一副俊挺惹眼的好長相、一身清冷淡然的氣質。此景此情，恍惚之間好像回到了將近半年前，彼此初識當時，香港中環山頂纜車總站外的回眸。  
詫異，類似的情緒已在飛抵巴黎之後出現了太多次。可當回顧著腦海裡過分鮮明的畫面，吳邪真的無法不訝異。訝異之外又有幾分無奈──自己原來連這些小細節都記得，記性哪裡能算差呢？  
偏偏就忘了大阪鬼旅館的幾句無心之語。

──男朋友？

──如果條件像你一樣好，我會鄭重考慮。

好吧，其實不是沒想過先裝傻逃避一段時間再說，但現在不想了。

「小哥，我想起來了。」

張起靈的渾黑眼眸閃過一抹光彩，應當不是路過的汽車劃下的曳光。

「你的時間如果可以，我們買點酒，進去找個地方喝一杯。」吳邪朝對街抬了抬下巴，「談談人生。」

 

08.

Musée du Louvre，盧浮宮（羅浮宮），巴黎市區重要觀光景點暨地標之一。八百多年前是監獄，四百多年前是皇宮。走過亂世，歷過火劫，隨著國家權力中心的移轉，好幾度在被擴建與被廢棄之間輪迴。如今，它成了全世界參觀人數最高的藝術博物館。每一個白天，人們排著長隊等待親見鎮館三大美女：小不拉嘰且面帶菜色的蒙娜麗莎、斷頭斷臂的勝利女神、腹肌線條分明的維納斯。每一個夜，博物館內的人潮散去後，仍有好些人扛著「大砲」徘徊於主庭院廣場，只因夜景太美。  
城市的夜空是一片純色黑絲絨，高齡八百多歲的宮殿屋頂基本隱在了陰影裡，被燈光照亮的樓面則華美如金磚堆砌，高貴又神秘。但這不是視野裡的亮點，最最醒目者莫過於拿破崙廣場之上，讓幾座三角形噴水池包圍的巨型金字塔──盧浮宮博物館主要入口，華裔建築師貝聿銘的傳世傑作。好幾層樓高的玻璃塔身剔透若水晶，淺金色照明燈由下而上地將它打亮，與噴水池中的倒影、金碧輝煌的宮殿相互輝映。光和影、燦金和灰黑、現代和古典，完美交融，如夢似幻。

上個世紀八○年代末期，沒有法國人敢於想像，當然更不可能同意，在盧浮宮的拿破崙廣場上，蓋起一座不具備半點「古典法國味道」的玻璃帷幕金字塔。  
而今，所有的法國人──更準確地說，全世界都接受了它，彷彿它打一開始便存在於此。

框架內的常理維繫著這個世界的穩定運行。  
偶爾於框架外迸放的火花，讓這世界更多元、更寬宏，也更美麗。

 

09.

喀！  
「咕嘟咕嘟……」

凌晨一時許，作為外來客，就算身處巴黎治安相對較好的第一區，遊盪街頭也嫌晚了。坐定於正對玻璃金字塔的噴水池畔，放眼望去，水光燈影裡的盧浮宮主庭院美則美矣，氣氛卻是與既定印象截然有別的冷清，只在側翼建築的陰影下依稀瞄到了幾抹人影子。  
也或許不是「人」影子。  
考慮到自身豐富多樣的撞鬼經驗，吳邪絕不適合做如此想像，不過今夜、現在，應該可以例外。再衰的人、再凶的鬼，都不可能比這會兒正坐在他身邊的「鬼見愁」更讓他……讓他……  
琢磨又琢磨，實在找不出合適的形容詞，索性不想了，握著啤酒罐的手往旁邊伸了伸。  
另一隻捏著啤酒的手探過來，兩只都有八九分滿的罐子輕輕一碰，濺出少許酒沫。  
收回手，仰臉，小空少與機長大人各自又喝下一大口酒。  
這是對於方才那件意外插曲的道謝，不需要任何言語補充說明，一個小動作足夠讓彼此會意。

但對於今夜，遠遠不夠。

捏著啤酒罐，罐身凝結的小水珠掩飾了手心滲出的汗。吳邪偏過頭端詳張起靈的側臉，眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，貌似從後者淡然依舊的眉眼中瞧出了一絲絲的忐忑與憔悴。  
靠！哪有這種事？人家堂堂千人斬會為了你一隻小童子雞落得斯人憔悴？一切都是喝到眼花的幻覺，別往自個兒臉上貼金啊！  
腦子裡的聲音喊得是聲嘶力竭，力求將一切不靠譜念頭扼殺，奈何一顆心愣是跟打翻了五味瓶似的，又熱又酸又疼又麻又辣。媽的，為毛還有那麼點爽？  
咕嚕嚕幾口喝光整罐啤酒，捏扁空罐，用力深吸一口氣。酒精點燃的熱度於體內蔓延，蠢蠢欲動地往臉部進逼。  
酒壯慫人膽──吳邪自認不慫，可現在的確需要借點膽。  
不怪小空少緊張，畢竟他是個男人，妥妥的大齡正港童子雞一隻。難得被人追，對方卻非F罩杯的美女，而是一位有胸肌有腹肌有人魚線指不定還有三十釐米的帥哥。這位帥哥還不是來路不明的黑人韓國人阿拉伯人或者什麼鈣片星探，是張起靈，曾經好幾次幫他保得貞操不掉菊花不開的悶油瓶機長張起靈！  
「小哥，我……」不管如何，指望Captain Zhang開啟話題都是不切實際的，吳邪很清楚，「我能問問為什麼嗎？」

機長大人默默地放下啤酒罐子，轉過臉來。眼神清明，面色白皙如常。

「我沒戀愛經驗，可基本的自知之明還是有的。我這張臉雖然對得起黨對得起國家對得起人民，但要說帥是絕逼比不上你，要說漂亮也比不上……解學長。」緊張歸緊張，「小花」兩個字好險是吞了下去，資歷尚淺的BC絕無道理跟公司看板郎如此熟稔親暱，「小哥你的條件這麼好，而且……嗯，見多識廣，哪怕原本就是彎的也沒道理看上我啊。如果是因為這半年來飛到哪裡都陰差陽錯地跟我耗在一起，你覺得自己虧大發了，認為我不以身相許來報答說不過去，恐怕我還比較能夠理解。」

沁涼夜風撥開張起靈的瀏海，好看的兩道眉毛蹙在了一起。  
抿唇，仰頭，視焦轉而投向高高的金字塔尖。不是不回答，只是需要一點時間組織語言。  
片刻過後，當他開口的瞬間，吳邪忽地意識到：半年了，他們在同一個房間、同一張床上睡了好幾次，一同遊覽了幾座城市，撞上了好些瞎事鳥事，甚至生出了朋友以上的感情，卻是第一次認真地談論自己、談論彼此。

「我是個孤兒，出生沒多久就被放在了福利院門口，身上只有一封應該是我父親的人留下的信，還有我讓你帶在身上的那只六角鈴鐺。我從來沒有見過所謂的親人，所以很習慣了自己一個人過活，幾乎不受任何人的照顧，也不跟別人有任何非必要的牽扯。從小到大，身邊稱得上是朋友的人寥寥可數。很多時候，我會覺得自己與這個世界毫無聯繫，只是個無關緊要的看客罷了，消失了也無所謂。」  
張起靈娓娓道來，語氣與往常一樣的淡然平緩，可一字一句確實進入了唯一聽眾耳中，不被流動的空氣沖散帶離。  
歛下眼簾，凝視雙手，修長手指慢慢地收攏。  
「我不曉得要怎麼去改變這種模式，也沒有衝動去跨出那一步，直到認識了你，才漸漸有了一些不一樣。吳邪，你身上有一種吸引力，我會聽你說話，注意你的每一個小表情、小動作，怎麼看也看不膩。而且越是看，越想要更接近你一些，想要有更多些時間跟你相處。甚至，想要你這個人。」  
「你問為什麼，我不知道，也不認為非得知道。我很確定你對我來說是特別的，超過了朋友，而且一點都不想阻止這種感覺，這就夠了。」  
「我不希望嚇跑你，也不希望逼你，但更不想再這麼耗下去。如果我什麼都不做，恐怕等到下一個半年過去，你還是不會明白，我對你究竟抱著怎樣的感情。」  
停頓幾秒，Captain Zhang再次轉過頭。眉心的結解了，卻有一股重量與力量融進那雙漆黑深邃的眼。  
「吳邪，我們──」

電力爆表的眼睛，對上的，卻是一顆毛茸茸的褐色腦袋。

機長大人的「真心話」尚未告一段落，迭經「大冒險」的小空少已兀自把臉別到了另一邊去，五官糾結成一團，傻對著空盪盪的廣場和盧浮宮側翼，巴望能再有一陣風飄來幫自己降一降溫。心臟撲通撲通地跳到發瘋，胸口都給撞疼了。  
尼馬！悶油瓶子這會兒不但不省話，還說得一套一套的，連字數都沒法數了，活脫脫是逼人腦梗死的節奏！千人斬虐殺童子雞，犯規犯規！大大地犯規！  
估計是通紅的耳殼洩漏了情緒──或者是漲紅的脖子，一隻大掌覆上他的頭頂，五指一發力，輕輕鬆鬆就把他的腦袋扳了回來，專注且灼熱的目光旋即落在他臉上。剎那間，吳邪幾乎以為要聽見自己的臉皮沸騰燒乾的聲音。視線下意識地投向了波光粼粼的水面，並在二分之一秒間認真考慮了一個魚躍撲騰進噴水池的可行性。  
「沒事兒，我……我血液循環好……」

「噗！」

輕笑聲甫落，壓著後腦勺的手掌又一發力，一大片深藍色隨之充斥他的視界，上半身被按進了一個柔軟但堅實有力的懷抱。

將不同的個體放入相同的情境，未必能夠以此類推，相提並論。  
張起靈無父無母無親人，孑然一身。當他認準了一個男人，只要意志夠堅定，大可以毫無壓力與顧忌地掰彎自個兒，掰得漂亮瀟灑，彎得義無反顧。  
吳邪就不同了，家中獨苗，又有龐大的家族事業等著他未來去扛。遑論對家人出櫃，怕是讓發小兒解雨臣知道了，都得狠狠地把他給教訓一頓。  
面對張起靈，以及這個人所坦承的感情，吳邪自知有太多太多拒絕的理由，遠的且不論，光是對腰疼腿軟痔瘡脫肛的憂慮就具備了十分強大的說服力。但在這一刻，兩個人終於打開了天窗說了亮話的這一刻，他的身體自動自發地做出了比一切思緒、一切遠慮近憂都誠實的反應。嗅著吐息中氤氳的酒氣和對方身上特有的、不陌生的好聞氣息，完全不想抽身離開。  
其實啊……  
可以說在迪拜（杜拜）做的那場荒唐春夢純屬正常成年男人的生理需求，無關情愛。但那份明明覺得不妙卻不願意拉開距離的矛盾心情、早前一個多月被張起靈刻意疏遠時的焦躁失落、適才在馬路上聽見那句「怎麼了」時的踏實心安，已經充分地向吳邪表明了答案。  
非要弄清楚這段關係是何時起了變化嗎？  
比起研究為什麼，更重要的難道不是──自己要什麼？  
──兄弟，你……  
慘遭家暴的西班牙哥們離去前附耳留下的話重新於耳畔響起，重複了幾次，被一道低沉的嗓音覆蓋。

「吳邪，認識你以後，我覺得自己跟這個世界開始有了一點聯繫，有了活著的實感。」  
急促溫熱的呼吸噴在張起靈的鎖骨上，宛如一隻隱形的小爪子，一下一下地抓撓著他，傳遞陣陣酥麻。安靜地感受了一會兒懷抱裡的溫度與重量，好像終於結束了長久以來的患得患失，腳踏了實地。想及此，禁不住稍稍收緊胳臂，吻了吻懷中人的髮旋。唇角的弧度不想收，也收斂不下。  
「如果我消失了，你會發現，也會在乎的，對吧？」

無聲。

「……吳邪？」該不會睡著了？

又過了幾秒，小空少才從他懷裡悶悶地擠出一句回答，「張起靈，算你狠。」

 

10.

半個小時前，百來米開外，里沃利街，Palais Royal- Musée du Louvre地鐵站旁。  
褐髮男人臉上的血已經擦得差不多了，右手捏著幾張紙巾，剛朝停在路邊的警車邁出一步，突然想起了什麼，一下回轉過身，動作極快地探向站在身後的年輕中國男子，貼著他的耳朵低低地說了一句話。話畢，拍拍面露驚愕的他，又朝陪在他身旁的另一個中國男人點了點頭，扭身坐進警車。

──兄弟，你眼光比我強多了，找了個好男人。好好珍惜，別放跑他。

 

 

空少筆記之夜安巴黎附錄之一：助攻什麼的，讓專業的來！

 

「小哥，跟胖爺出去搓一頓？」

王霸秋，渾名王胖子，九門航空資深副機師。年齡不清楚，身高不曉得，體重不要問。單身，性別男，性取向直，很直，非常直，特別直，直得堪比香榭麗舍大道。  
然而，九月下旬的這一天，當他在站在CDG──戴高樂機場外，破天荒的頭一遭，一雙犀利媲美海關X光機的小眼睛定定打量的不是有大半沒穿內衣的火辣洋妞，也不是cabin crew隊伍中那不管經過怎樣的航程摧殘在他眼中仍散發不可褻玩的女神光芒的雲彩妹妹，是另一個男人。  
大蓋帽、黑色雙排扣制服、袖口繡著四條閃亮亮的金槓──這個男人姓張名起靈，是他的同事，在此前的十多個小時與他駕駛著波音777-300ER飛越了約莫一萬公里，從長沙來到巴黎。  
身高一米八，身形賽男模，白皮膚、高鼻樑、一雙黑漆漆的眼睛──這位張起靈先生，還是九門航空──九門航空這四個字搞不好能替換成全中國──最帥最年輕的單身正機師。  
帥就一個字，然而簡單的一個帥字之下，其實還能區分出多種風格。不消說，Captain Zhang是有電危險生人勿近的那一種。瞧！端正英挺的站姿簡直媲美兵哥哥。半斂的眼簾之下，眼神毫無波瀾。兩瓣薄薄的嘴唇抿得緊緊，嘴角沒有哪怕一度的上揚。不是幻覺吧？一股寒息籠罩他全身，並隱隱然往四周散發，讓人禁不住要懷疑這位帥哥實際上不是來自中國中部，而是冰島或者阿拉斯加。

要想從這張冰山臉上瞧出一點情緒，除非王霸秋同志是神仙，並且抄襲借鑑了隔壁齊天大聖的火眼金睛設定。  
但挽起三槓的副機師制服袖口，瞧，這一路十多個小時凍出來的雞皮疙瘩們可都還站得直挺挺呢！  
真要看不出張小哥是個咋樣的心情，除非他是豬八戒。

……多說一句，其實，豬八戒真的是神仙來著。

神愛世人，於是搭上交通車進了市區到達酒店分了房間之後，我們的神仙豬八戒哥哥，抱歉，更正，我們親愛的王胖子哥哥就說了，語氣真誠，神態懇切。  
「小哥，跟胖爺出去搓一頓？」  
然後他們就走進了義大利大道邊那家以淡菜料理聞名的Léon de Bruxelles，沒辦法，一般小酒館的小碟小盤真心不符合胖爺的風格──the bigger the better，小鍋子看起來舒爽痛快多了不是？  
然後服務生也不曉得腦迴路出了啥問題，進門走兩步，直接一拐彎，把兩人領進了一個靠近落地玻璃窗但周邊有隔擋，至少不是那麼容易被餐廳裡的其他客人一眼瞧見的位置。  
再然後，他們就聽到了那句話。

「你們覺得，咱們那位Captain Zhang，張起靈，他是不是Gay呀？」

在一個聽見法文才是最自然、最理所當然的地方，突然飄進耳朵裡的一句中文，可以是平常一百倍的清晰。  
王胖子的手瞬間抖了一下，喀！一枚淡菜空殼落在桌上。  
小桌的另一邊，張起靈淡淡地看了看天花板，淡淡地開始解決眼前的淡菜與薯條，淡淡地舉起杯子喝水。一任某群女人在短短幾米的直線距離內直白且激昂地探討他的性向並爭先恐後地表達哪怕腰疼腿軟屁股開花都不足以嚇阻的、拜倒在他的西裝褲下的強烈渴望，當真連眼皮都沒眨一下，彷彿她們講的全是冥王星語。  
直到……

「吳邪，吳邪？你怎麼啦？發什麼呆呢？」  
「啊？哦！我──」  
鏘啷啷！

瞪著濺落桌面的水滴和張起靈手中的水杯，特別是杯壁上那幾道五秒鐘前似乎還不存在的裂痕，王胖子用油呼呼的手抹了把臉。  
近了說，為了兄弟的幸福；遠了說；為了九門航空光輝的飛安紀錄，他想，自己是時候做點什麼了。  
不過，這一點很應該做的什麼，到底是什麼？  
暫時不著急，填飽空虛寂寞冷的肚皮先，否則連帶著腦細胞也要鬧罷工。沒聽「某人」所在的那一桌也停了慷慨激昂的八卦，改跟鍋裡的淡菜們死嗑了？  
幾年來在小小一個駕駛艙共處積累的經驗值於此時發揮了最強大的作用，就見胖子哥哥穩穩地端坐原位，迎著一座持續放出森森寒氣的人形冰山，首先解決了自個兒這份淡菜，又呼嚕嚕喝光整碗湯，幹掉一整盤薯條帶棍子麵包。感覺勉強有個六分飽，再摸著肚子醞釀兩分鐘，咳嗽兩聲，聽！他說了，他終於說了。  
「我說小哥，你覺得天真怎麼樣？」

萬年玄冰的寒氣有短暫的收斂。眼簾半斂，某種不確定是無奈還是失落的情緒從眸底一閃而過，「他很好。」

「是嗎？」王胖子拿舌頭剔起了牙，「我倒覺得他不好，一點兒也不好。」  
當著Captain Zhang的正眼注視還能堅持把嘴裡的牙齒剔過一輪，如此膽識氣魄，估計天底下也就胖爺一人了。什麼？形象？不能吃的玩意兒就少扯了，反正雲彩妹妹看不到。  
剔乾淨了牙，喝兩口水，確定唯一聽眾的情緒完全被抓住了，這才道出下文。  
不往下講也不行了，額頭其實有點冒虛汗。別說，讓張冰山悶不吭聲地盯著看，鴨梨真他娘有點大啊。  
「真的，小哥你難道沒瞧出來？天真那小子最近的狀況真不好，完全不像以往，做什麼事情都心不在焉，找他出來吃飯喝酒也是蔫了吧唧的。讓我說啊，就跟個……跟個讓皇上打進了冷宮的貴妃娘娘似的。」說到這裡，胖子捏了個蘭花指，搭配一個自以為幽怨的表情，「要不是胖爺我知道他小子沒對象，我都以為他失戀了。小哥，你跟天真也算有些交情吧，曉不曉得這是怎麼回事？」  
瞥一眼桌邊隔擋映出的畫面，確定自個兒臉上沒有半點笑容，王胖子簡直要為自己的演技傾倒。  
也在這時，幾抹人影晃過視野邊角。定眼一看，喲，原來是同機的那一大幫子空姐空少們已經吃飽喝足埋好單，要走人了。  
胖子的視焦理所當然地落到獨自走在人群最後的清秀男子身上，跟著對方出了店門，透過落地玻璃窗目送那抹高挑修長的背影以比整個團體慢了大約兩步的方式，漸漸地循著人行道走遠。  
「嘖嘖！瞧瞧天真那副魂不守舍的小可憐樣兒，多委屈！」  
他沒有收回目光確認張起靈這時候看的是哪裡，純屬多餘。  
「小哥，你沒講錯，那小子樣樣都好。偏偏有時候腦子拐不過彎兒，或者說是碰到事情比較猶豫，比較容易慣性的去逃避，需要人點他一下、推他一把。要不再狠一點，乾脆就踹他一腳，踹翻了壓倒。可惜胖爺我弄不明白，到底……」

沒有聽見任何回應或交代，頂多是覺得面前颳起了一陣風。當王胖子扭回頭，對桌的位置已經空了。  
毫不意外地拿過那只還有半滿的小鍋子，捏起一枚淡菜，他嘿嘿地笑了一會兒，又捏著下巴琢磨起來。  
這麼晚了，又是在洋人的地盤，煮紅豆飯是沒辦法了。趕明兒找找酒店附近有沒有中國人開的超市什麼的，買幾罐八寶粥慶賀吧！

 

 

空少筆記之夜安巴黎附錄之二：哥哥，約不約？

 

時間：歐洲中部時間九月下旬某日，凌晨一時許。  
地點：巴黎，盧浮宮，拿破崙廣場。

哪怕腦子已經有點暈了，吳邪還記得，約莫十個小時之前，在從長沙黃花飛向巴黎戴高樂的波音777-300ER上，經濟艙裡，忙得團團轉的他的的確確在派餐送茶的間隙從某位乘客口中聽到了一句感嘆：唉！如果將來某一天，我男朋友能在艾菲爾鐵塔、聖母院，或者盧浮宮的玻璃金字塔前跟我求婚，那該有多浪漫啊！  
浪漫嗎……  
唔？  
極輕微但突兀的刺痛感打斷了浮游的思緒，回神，遲緩地眨眨眼，目光立即撞入一片沉黑。  
「在想什麼？」  
發問者並沒給他機會回答。接在幾乎是貼著他的嘴唇道出的四個字之後，兩瓣薄軟濕潤的唇、一個溫柔但執著的吻，伴隨著淡淡酒氣和一種分明獨特卻令他熟悉偏又說不明白的味道，就如此前的五分鐘──還是有十分鐘或者更久了？再次侵入他的唇齒，勾起他的舌，掃過他的口腔，與他交換唾液。  
當了二十幾年實踐經驗為零的童子雞，剛剛決定把初戀交在一個男人手上就讓蒙娜麗莎維納斯勝利女神都來圍觀初吻，還親得沒完沒了沒羞沒臊。浪不浪漫不知道，想想倒是真醉了。

直到這一吻結束，吳邪才又在急促的呼吸與心跳節奏中找回思緒。  
舔了舔濡濕的嘴角，他暈乎乎昏沉沉地想到，自己目前身處的地點、吸入吐出的空氣、體驗的氛圍，一切一切都屬於巴黎，幾乎是公認的全世界最出名最迷人的城市。甚至一扭頭便能望見璀璨如水晶的盧浮宮玻璃金字塔與水中的流光倒影。可是現在，他只感受得到壓在自個兒身上的這個男人，重量、體溫、力度、目光、吐息、氣味，細細密密，撲天蓋地。  
對，身上。他不曉得自己是什麼時候被摁倒在了噴水池畔。身下明明就是硬梆梆的石台，動了動腦袋，居然不硬不疼，因為有一隻手掌穩穩地墊在了他的後腦勺底下。  
「小哥……」  
這種表現於小細節的細膩體貼忽然讓吳邪有一些恍惚，輕輕喚了張起靈一聲，半瞇著眼迷糊了幾秒，居然接著想起這個男人是個實踐經驗可能趨近於無限的千人斬。兩人之間的差別，打個具體些的比方，大概是波音747對直升機──遙控模型直升機。  
「……那什麼，我們……」  
不當炮友，不要只是為了滿足生理需求。那樣的關係，我沒法玩，玩不起。  
你的過去我無權置喙，但是如今，我栽你手裡了。我要你的現在與未來，完完全全，徹徹底底。  
要一個已被酒精、倦意、人生道路的急轉彎以及綿密的親吻聯手弄暈了頭的傢伙清楚有條理地表達上述這段話是困難了點，於是長長的句子濃縮再濃縮，精簡再精簡，最終只剩四個字：「……我們不約。」

約字落下，張起靈那兩瓣比平日要紅潤且濕潤了許多的薄唇，驀地在距離目的地只餘兩三釐米處停住。  
他微微撐起上半身，除了欣喜和渴望，直視身下人的眼神比幾秒前多了一點疑惑。  
不約？  
什麼意思？  
饒是咱們的Captain Zhang一向自認頭腦清楚、思路清明，記憶力只是不想用而非不堪用，還是十分認真地回想了一小會兒。不約？自己剛才有約吳邪去做什麼嗎？不是都還沒說出口嗎？畢竟親他的時間都不夠了。  
分明氣氛正熱烈，褲襠裡都繃得有點發疼了，怎麼會突然冒出來這樣莫名其妙的一句話？  
該不會是……某種年輕人愛用的網路流行語？  
空著的那隻手貼上小空少發熱發紅的面頰，摩娑著光滑的皮膚。張起靈是一萬個不想承認，但似乎不能不承認，吳邪的腦迴路有時真心不好理解。難道真應了瞎子說的，老夫少妻，代溝難免？

隱約兩聲鐘響飄落古老宮殿的庭院，有風吹動彼此的額髮，夜涼了。  
算了，先回酒店吧，他想。反正從今而後，自己有大把的時間來貼近這個人、擁有這個人，從身到心。再也用不著收斂隱忍，更不考慮收手放過。  
重又俯身，Captain Zhang無奈又愛憐地啄了一下吳邪被吻腫了的唇，哪怕後者已陷入半醉狀態，「嗯，不約。」

 

 

空少筆記之夜安巴黎附錄之三：姐姐，我們不約

 

01

空調運作得再辛勞再勤奮，也減緩不了房間裡的熱度。  
一絲不掛的兩個男人在King Size大床中央交疊糾纏，手指插入對方的髮，或者沿腰側往下滑。唇舌交纏片刻，轉而於彼此的脖頸、肩胛印下斑斑吻痕，好像要藉此傳達內心的情感，又好像巴不得把面前人給吞下肚去。  
吻得激烈，下身的磨蹭力度也不惶多讓。零距離相貼的兩根陰莖都繃緊脹紅，興奮得滲出了液體，在摩擦間帶出細碎的水聲。此外是嘖嘖的親吻聲，還有從不知誰的唇齒裡溢出的，似滿足又似渴求的呻吟嘆息聲。  
如此過了一會兒，上面的男人挺起滿佈墨色紋身的精壯上身，拉開下面那人的大腿，露出股間隱密的穴口，而後一挺腰……

叮咚！

醒過來的瞬間，整個身子像過電般輕輕地抖了一抖。  
張起靈眨了眨迷茫的眼，感覺了一下自己的身體。脊椎有點酥麻，但下身沒有冰涼濕黏感，顯然不是讓春夢做到高潮處的遺精弄醒。  
事實上，不但不冰涼，還很暖。非常非常溫暖。  
另外，胳臂有些沉。  
收緊了手臂，暖意，外加一股沉甸甸的重量，一種無比真切的實感，立即與他的胸腹吋吋緊貼。  
嘴角自然而然就勾了起來。  
支起上半身，他垂眸注視上述所有感受的來源──睡在他懷裡的男人。  
吳邪的大半張臉埋進了枕頭，平素靈動的眉眼都沉靜下來，顯得特別的乖順。呼吸聲輕而緩。露在棉被外的脖子和半邊肩膀，因著從落地窗簾縫隙透進屋內的日光，蒙上了薄薄的一層光暈。靠得再近一些，不難在光滑的肌膚表面瞧見極細極細的白色寒毛。脖子上掛著一條紅繩，串著一只花紋精緻的青銅六角鈴鐺。  
何止是暖？整顆心幾乎要被暖意化掉。  
不願吵醒對方，偏又禁不住想做點什麼，想更多、更深刻地感知一些什麼。張起靈於是低頭，不輕不重地啄了一下懷中人的頸窩，連著那條紅繩子一起，然後是肩膀。  
視覺、觸覺和心理三方面的刺激加乘，威力不同凡響，醒來以後有些消下去東西的立馬又精神了，一跳一跳地膨脹起來。滲著前列腺液的龜頭抵上一片溫熱，不用說，那是吳邪的後腰。無須刻意回想，眼前浮出前夜裡拽著半醉的他洗澡時看見的那些畫面：腰與臀構成了誘惑至極的弧度，緊翹的屁股上頭有兩個小小的腰窩，如果趴伏下來……

叮咚！

區區客房門鈴聲，以Captain Zhang的功力，完全可以遮罩無視。

叮──咚！叮──咚！  
叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚！

然而，在門鈴像抽瘋一樣狂響的同時，吳邪那件被扔在床邊小沙發上的外套也飄出了一串輕快的樂音，外套口袋裡的iPhone響了起來。

 

02

試想一下，身為一個還有點兒菜的空服員，在朋友和同事們的羨豔聲中，你總算如願來到了巴黎，住進了市區裡的星級酒店，有著三四天的假期，當然也拿到了最重要的allowance。接下來，面對這座既迷人也陌生又好似有一點點危險的美麗城市，你想做什麼？  
如果想逛一逛街，狠狠地給它出出血，敗一敗家，不管你將目標鎖定La fayette、Faubourg Saint-Honoré、Cambon 31、Champs-Élysées 101之中任一地或者以上接是，恭喜了，只要開口，絕對不愁找不著伴。  
又如果，你的目標是那些最適合拍攝到此一遊紀念照好上傳微博微信刷粉討讚的知名景點，好比艾菲爾鐵塔、凱旋門、聖母院、盧浮宮、紅磨坊、聖心堂，或者近郊的凡爾賽宮，這也不成問題。只要人緣不是太差，crew裡的老鳥們應該還是會樂意帶路陪玩。  
再如果，你是個渾身散發微憂鬱氣息的小清新，嚮往於人文學術氣息濃厚的塞納河左岸捧一杯咖啡美美地浪費生命；還如果，你走的是「森系」路線，覺得再美的城市都不過是座令人窒息的牢籠，渴望踩過文森或布洛涅這兩座森林的青草與落葉；也如果，你身上的每一吋皮膚每一個細胞都在發燙發癢，就是個無酒無美色無夜生活不歡的「肉食動物」……  
No problem，be yourself。做什麼選擇都肯定會有人站在你這邊，因為這裡是巴黎，魅力就跟路人的香水味一樣濃，可能性跟腳邊的鴿子糞一樣多。  
那如果，你的興趣……嗯，就說獨樹一幟吧。目光掃遍了二十個行政區，不被這樣那樣的個性店家與優美景點勾留，偏偏瞅準了某些單就字面意義看還頗讓人冒冷汗的詭異所在，好比蒙帕那斯公墓、巴黎地下墓穴……

「靠！掛我電話？」

巴黎第九區，某酒店。  
鋪著深紅色地毯的靜謐走廊上，某扇標準客房門前，站著兩個黑頭髮、黃皮膚的年輕女人。  
兩人都很漂亮。也很顯然，她們的情緒都不是太好。

一聲高八度的咒罵，A女忿忿地拿開貼在耳邊的手機，怒瞪著螢幕顯示的名字。  
同時，B女鬆開死死摁在門鈴上的手指。  
「怎麼回事啊？約好的九點，都超過半個多小時了……難道吳邪夜裡偷偷溜去哪兒玩瘋了，醉死在床上，或者壓根就沒回來？」

「不會吧？」

對視一眼，兩人默契地又動作起來，門鈴繼續按，電話繼續打。  
聽到公墓和墓穴之類關鍵字不立馬變臉搖頭的同伴太難找了，更何況這個伴兒是個性格討喜好相處的小帥哥，輕易放棄不得啊。雖說她們或多或少也感覺得出來，對方昨晚在淡菜餐廳飯桌上點頭答應邀約時其實處於心不在焉狀態，恐怕根本沒聽明白她倆要去的是哪裡。

下一秒，叮咚！  
這是門鈴聲。  
下一秒的下一秒，嘟──嘟──  
這是手機話筒裡的待接聲。  
下一秒的下一秒的再下一秒，喀啦！  
這是房門開啟聲。

然後呢？

「……」  
「……」  
「……」

連用三行刪節號真心不是騙字數，現場實況的確如此。  
對，這樣的形容很老套，可是太他娘貼切了──這一刻，走廊上的時間彷彿停止了流動，整幅畫面是徹底凝結定止的。

直到N秒後，喀啦！  
這是房門重新關緊鎖上的聲音。

「這……這……這什麼情況？」  
B女怔怔地後退半步，畫著粗眼線貼著假睫毛的一雙眼睛瞪得有銅鈴大，從臉頰到耳朵再到脖子全紅了。腦子急轉，嘴巴張了張，電光石火間吞下「馬麻，快出來看性感男神」、「妳剛才有沒有看清楚老張的腹肌？看到了幾塊」、「尼馬老張的睡袍底下該不會啥都沒穿」和「媽蛋快告訴我老張的腰帶下面凸起來那一大坨只是浴袍的皺摺對吧對吧」……等等等等，換上一個最正經正直正常的問題。  
「我們是不是……呃，記錯房間號碼了？」

A女沒有立即回答，兩眼看的不是再次緊閉的門板，是自個兒手機的螢幕。  
小米4的重量是如此輕，空調過濾後的空氣是如此暖，可她的手，特別是按在螢幕紅色掛斷按鈕上的手指，竟正微微地顫抖。  
沉吟兩秒，用力閉了閉眼，深呼吸一口氣。似是做出了某個重大決定，她猛地把手機扔進包裡，順勢摩擦兩把胳臂上不知何時冒出來的大片雞皮疙瘩，一轉身抬手勾住同伴的胳臂，跨開腿就往電梯方向走。  
「大概吧，哈……哈哈……唉呀！算啦，不要浪費時間管吳邪那傢伙了，咱倆自己去逛得了！光天化日的，還怕墓裡的骷髏活起來不成？」

──方才，房門被打開的那幾秒，房內傳出了什麼聲音？  
──她們記錯了吳邪的房間號碼？  
──那位Captain Zhang，張起靈，他是不是Gay呀？

她想，端正嚴肅認真地想，除非巴黎地下墓穴的住民們今兒個統統爬起來做早操，否則，估計還是自己方才發覺的「秘密」更恐怖一些吧。

 

 

空少筆記之夜安巴黎附錄之四：Can you feel the love tonight？

 

01

華燈初上，艾菲爾鐵塔腳下的戰神廣場儼如巨大的派對會場，以極快的速度被一簇簇人群和語言各異的笑語聲佔據。即便這座城市不久前才下過一場聲勢驚人的驟雨，此時空中仍然滿佈極細極細的雨絲，隨著夜風往四面八方飄送。  
微冷水氣阻擋不住觀光客們的興致，自然也削減不了鐵塔照明燈的耀眼。金色燈光一吋不漏地包裹住這七千噸堪稱全世界最優雅也最浪漫的鋼鐵，也讓誕生於十九世紀末期的百多歲老建築蒙上了幾分科技未來感，甚至是超現實的虛幻味道。佇立塔底，舉頭仰望四面全鏤空的塔身，對稱且綿密交錯的金色鋼架一直一直向夜空中延伸，或許會讓人在恍惚間生出一種錯覺：這不是腳踏實地的一座建築，而是飄浮於漆黑浩瀚的宇宙中，正等待太空船停泊的太空站。

遠觀近看，別的不說，艾菲爾鐵塔本身無疑就是一個景，其造型之美，狠狠甩了遠在東京的那位小老弟少說十條街。登上位於塔頂的觀景台，自離地約莫三百米的高空中俯望，四面八方三百六十度鋪展開來的巴黎市區夜景更是……更是……嗯，好吧，其實沒有迪拜夜景那麼的金碧輝煌，也不比香港太平山夜景那樣的「立體」，也許不適合用上太誇張太絕對的形容詞加以讚美。但，還是那句話：還有什麼不夠的？它是巴黎。

還有什麼不夠的？

 

02

九月下旬的這一個秋夜，就如此前此後的任何一個春夜夏夜秋夜與冬夜，等待購票搭電梯登上觀景台的眾多觀光客在艾菲爾鐵塔下方的空地排成了長長的人龍，而更多的觀光客只能對此投以羨慕嫉妒恨的眼神。十七歐元的票價和動輒數小時的等待顯然不可能出現在所有人的旅行計劃中。  
既然有預算有時間有耐心排隊買票等電梯已經足夠引來羨慕，亮出兩張薄薄的網路預約票券隨即越過長長人龍輕輕鬆鬆搭電梯上塔該叫什麼？那啥，人生勝利組？

身在離地三百米高處，塔頂觀景台的欄杆邊，同時被彷彿金粉勾邊描繪出來的巨幅環景畫卷和又濕又冷又不斷流動的空氣包圍，作為人生勝利組代表之一的吳邪由衷地表示……  
表示，沒感覺。  
有沒搞錯，這是開的哪國的玩笑？怎麼可能無感呢？就算這半年看多了各大城市的夜景這一回可以淡定了，好歹要覺得冷吧？沒瞧見此時觀景台上的人幾乎都是一副搓著胳臂抓著圍巾縮著脖子然而雙眼閃閃發光捨不得離去的模樣？可是真的，不誇張，沒搞錯，從走下計程車的那一刻起，小空少全身上下所有感知就好像被一塊隱形的布嚴嚴實實地蒙住了，忽然都鬧起了罷工。只餘下左手的觸覺還在辛勤不輟地工作，明確地送上來一股熱度，一股驚人的熱度，源源不斷地隨著神經和血液流遍全身，催亂心跳，燒燙他的面頰。  
放棄繼續在看不進去的萬家燈火上兜轉，他微微側了側臉，眼珠子一轉，拉回來的視線立刻循著手臂落到了自己的左手上。  
這隻手很正常，正常得不得了，卻有一隻手從旁邊伸過來，牢牢地握住了它。那不是姑娘家軟溜溜滑嫩嫩的小手，而是一隻男人的手，手掌比他還要大上一些，手指頭修長有力，厚實粗糙的掌心與他相貼，十指相互交錯緊扣。從人來人往的塔底到擁擠的電梯裡再到高高的塔頂上，始終沒有要放開的意思。  
他也沒有要甩開的意思。  
所以說人生啊命運啊際遇啊感情啊什麼的，真真是最不容揣度的東西，他現在不用費半點腦細胞都可以想像出上帝翹著二郎腿支著下巴邪笑著說「魚唇的人類啊」之類的畫面。活了二十幾年，壓根不曾想過自己會有跟一個男人牽著手逛街的一天，即便走在所有角度和角落都美得奪人心魄的艾菲爾鐵塔裡，也像走在迷離恍惚的夢境甚至是幻境中；以為自己在做夢吧，包裹左手的觸感、溫度與力度，偏又有力地證明了這一切的真實存在。

「唔！」  
扣著左手五指的大掌突然緊了緊，隨即竟然鬆了開來。吳邪抖了一抖，倏然回神，甫抬眸便撞進一雙黑沉沉的眼睛。  
正如他的心神不定，機長大人明顯也沒把心思放在週遭的景色上。

「不喜歡？」  
張起靈的聲音非常輕，但不至於被風吹散，距離夠近。

手上一涼，剎那間居然有種疑似是可惜的情緒飛快閃過。吳邪怔愣兩秒，然後心虛地轉開目光，低聲回道：「不是。」  
抬手抹了把臉，這才意識到臉頰究竟有多燙，以及細雨飄飛的巴黎到底有多冷。邊上有人在歡呼大笑，相機與手機快門哢嚓哢嚓地響個不停。撥開微濕的瀏海，眨了眨沾上幾顆小水珠的睫毛，定眼望出去，鐵塔頂放出的藍白色雷射光柱正巧劃過頭頂，塞納河則是腳下一抹優雅和緩的墨色曲線。古老的城市被大大小小的街道分割成無數金色小方磚，耀眼而不張揚。  
罷工的感知全復工了。  
「大概是……不習慣吧。」  
疑問很模糊，但他相信自己沒有理解錯誤，也沒有漏聽身邊這只悶油瓶一貫的淡然語氣中隱藏的那一點點……失望？

接下來的事態演變證明了吳邪同志在悶語解讀領域獨步全球無人能及的出色天份暨高深造詣。  
話音落下後的沉默極短暫，才離去不久的那隻手，不對，是一雙手，一起貼上他的後腦和面頰，輕輕地把他的腦袋又扳了過來。  
視野裡的點點燈火被迅速放大的熟悉面龐取代。  
「別動。」溫熱吐息撲面，最後四個字是貼著他的嘴唇說的，「讓你習慣。」

 

03

九月末的這一日，巴黎地標艾菲爾鐵塔照例於早晨九點半開放參觀，在夜間十一點整閉門謝客。一整天下來沒有任何意外事件發生，午後開始的陰雨、如溜滑梯般下降的氣溫並不值得提起。  
不過，聽說，當晚九點左右，有許多人都看見了兩個東方面孔的帥哥在頂層觀景台的角落打啵，絕逼是最入境隨俗的法式熱吻，舌頭都伸出來了，高清無碼。持續時間嘛，嗯，不短於八十秒。

 

 

空少筆記之夜安巴黎附錄之五：Can you kiss me tonight？

 

01.

叩叩！  
當敲門聲響起，吳邪才脫掉鞋子，掛好外套，一面拿起手機隨意地瀏覽微信朋友圈，點了幾個讚，一面打開貼有小銅魚標誌的黑色軟殼行李箱，還沒把待會兒洗澡要換穿的內褲找出來呢。  
有點懷疑自己聽錯了，所以他的屁股依然陷在雙人大床的一角，直到門板以相同的節奏和力度再一次被敲響。  
叩叩！  
聲音短促但沉穩，清晰有力──恰如其人。  
這回不懷疑了，他立刻起身向房門口移動，心中驚嘆著悶油瓶莫不是飛機開久了，連收拾東西的速度都向音速看齊了？他們在電梯裡分開到現在還不到十分鐘吧？  
小空少完全沒有意識到──畢竟九門機組員在巴黎投宿的酒店房間大小與迪拜的頗有落差，自己的移動速度其實也相當快。  
嗄，妳問為什麼？  
據說這兩位兜兜轉轉繞了大半個地球好不容易才在不到二十四個小時前確定了關係，所以，妳說呢？ 

喀啦！  
房門被打開。  
喀啦！  
說巧不巧，隔壁房間的門也在一秒後被人從內開啟。  
吳邪根本不知道自己有這樣快的思考與反應速度，或者他壓根就沒有經過思考，一切全為直覺。一聽隔壁房間的開門聲，面上笑容僵住，心中大叫一聲不妙，整個人都緊繃起來，馬上一把抓住張起靈的胳臂，連人帶行李給拽進房間。再以自己能夠達到的最快速度和最輕悄的力量，關上房門。  
眼中所見從一抹高挑的人影變成了一扇硬梆梆的門板。門外，一名年輕女子用與他相較「粗暴」得許多的力道帶上自個兒的房門，一邊對著手機講話，一邊踩著高跟鞋經過他的房門，循著走廊離去。  
使用的語言熟悉，聲線也熟悉，昨夜在Léon de Bruxelles圍繞著Captain Zhang的性向問題展開的那場討論，就有這位姑娘的一份。  
不難從語調的起伏聽出來，她和手機那頭的人聊得相當開心，期間沒有發出任何驚疑聲。步伐也很穩、很順，逕直行向電梯，不停不頓，走著走著突然使出一記回馬槍殺奔回來敲門之類的棘手狀況並未發生。  
不到十秒，腳步聲和女子說話聲徹底消失。  
保持瞪著門板的姿勢，吳邪卻沒有鬆下一口氣的感覺，因為身體殘存的緊繃與越發明顯的被注視感令他陡然意識到一件堪稱重大的事。不管他有多習慣在面對問題時選擇猶豫與逃避，都必須針對這件事與張起靈做一回溝通。今夜，現在，立馬，Right now。  
可是……有些難開口啊……

沒等小空少想好自己是該頂著嚴肅認真還是賣萌裝乖的表情回身，背後先傳來機長大人淡淡的一句話：「我去洗澡。」

 

02.

十分鐘，說長真的不長，未必足夠讓一架等待起飛的波音777-300ER從CDG機場的停機坪滑行至跑道起飛點。但要讓一個早前在軍隊裡待了多年的男人把自己搓洗得乾乾淨淨，太夠太夠了。  
更別說他老兄這會兒還不必穿上全身包緊緊的機師制服，從頭到腳就一件浴袍打發。  
什麼？忘了算上內褲？  
老張從來不做多餘的事，當然也不穿多餘的衣服。

吳邪已經轉移陣地坐到了落地窗前的小沙發上，邊上的小圓桌擺著兩杯剛泡好的大吉嶺紅茶。Mariage Frères，享譽世界超過一世紀的法國名茶，理當撲鼻的濃郁茶香卻被極淡的一股沐浴露香氣給驅散。瞅著坐定面前床沿的出浴美男，明明不是第一次了，不聽話的視線還是受了勾引，歡快地躍上對方的髮梢，從那兒一路下滑，行經深邃的眼高挺的鼻性感的唇漂亮的鎖骨盤踞大片紋身的胸以及肌理線條分明的腹部──怪哉，為什麼Captain Zhang的浴袍腰帶總是繫不緊？跟著又在兩腿間的陰影處徘徊了一下子，才有些依依不捨地回歸。  
低頭抹了把臉，吳邪心底的小人兒發出意味不明的哀嚎。  
總為美色能誤事，重點不見使人愁。  
──等等，現在的重點到底是……  
喝下一口熱茶，深深嗅聞著茶香，及時導正了疑似走偏的思緒。且先不琢磨藏在張起靈胯間陰影裡的謎物究竟有沒有三十釐米，眼下梗在他心口的那件事可真真是個大傢伙，戳得他是坐立難安。  
重新抬起臉，小空少張口就道：「小哥，我們的關係，能先別讓公司的人知道嗎？胖子除外。」

機長大人默默地看著他。  
沒有回話，表情也沒有改變。

對，沒有改變，讓任何一個人來看相信都會這樣覺得。但此刻坐在張起靈身前的人不是那任何一個，而是吳邪，悶語解讀能力獨步全球的吳邪。  
沉默的對視持續沒有太久，小空少再次低下頭去。  
心底的小人兒隨之撲通跪地。  
他娘的！為什麼我會感覺自己成了個只想玩地下情的負心漢，辜負了這悶油瓶的一片真心？明明不是這樣子的好不好？

「好。」  
似是聽見了吳邪的心聲，一隻手伸過來，拿走他手中的茶杯，放回桌面。  
另一隻手隨後探來，握住他的手腕，發力。身高一米八一的大老爺們輕易地離開沙發，撲入散發著熱氣與沐浴露香氣的懷抱。  
「封我的口。」

 

03.

吳邪知道，張起靈的顏面神經發育得不太健全，卻有一雙會說話──會對他說話的眼睛。  
他不知道的是，張起靈老早便把「觀察吳邪」當作了此生少有的興趣之一。至於「逗弄吳邪」，那豈止是興趣？是情趣！

哎，對了，他也不知道，這一趟能夠確定彼此的關係，Captain Zhang已經感到高度欣慰。這段關係接下來要發展得高調或是低調，其實不是太重要。

那麼，要不要把這些都告訴吳邪？

沒瞧見人家正努力地從事「封口大業」嗎？別打擾了，讓他忙去吧。

 

【後記】  
《空少筆記》當中有許多在正文裡沒有機會寫出來的隱設定。其中，老張與瞎子原本都是軍人，後來因故離開軍隊，瞎子去了香港開PUB，老張就在陳皮阿四的引薦下進入了九門航空。老張的年齡其實也不是太輕，真要算起來恐怕跟吳邪差了十歲有，老夫少妻什麼的真心不騙。只是因為老張自幼便修練古墓派內功心法，所以……（滾！）


End file.
